Emma, the great grand daughter of Hermione
by fearlessOPTIMISTICPessimist
Summary: Emma, a bookish girl receives her letter from Hogwarts. But dosen't know that she is an ancestor to Hemione Granger, from the Golden-Trio


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything which is why i am broke.....tear....tear.....hey j.k. rowling why dont you spare me a few millions.....please...**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Emma

Emma was a girl who was very precautions; she sat surrounded by books and notebooks that were all open to various pages and seem to be reading everything at once while writing in a curious notebook.

_It seems to me the world in which we live in is filled with vast majorities of the unknown adventures that sometimes seem to just take to the air without us even acknowledging them, then the door closes leaving us with this feeling of regret that _seems_ to come out of nowhere, the feeling of an opportunity missed._

She finished the sentence with the slight tinge of regret; she closed the ragged notebook with the spine broken, tattered and faded with the frustration of writers block, the worst nightmare of any aspiring author. She loved this book with so much passion, which she did not understand at the time why, the feeling overwhelmed her with the love of the way it felt in her grasp. The book was strangely wounded by a piercing whole in the cover and a few pages here and there. But ever since she found it in the bathroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she couldn't stop pouring her soul in to the book, it felt like the comforts of a best friend when something went wrong, but since Emma had no friends a book was the only way to sort out her scatter feelings that came and went through her disappointing life.

Her family was confusing at times; she wasn't sure of her ancestry or really at all. She knew from someone that she was the descendant of a war hero back in the Rise Against Voldemort. That was the extent of her knowledge of her blood family, but even so she loved her mother who was scatterbrained and so klutzy that she couldn't walk over a flat surface without finding something to trip over. Her mom was a little over fifty and had beautiful features that seemed impossible on a muggle like her, her hair was down her back and curled just right while she had the prettiest golden eyes that couldn't keep a secret in them. She was tall and loved by many people that seemed to just enjoy her presence. While, Emma was the type of person that like to hide her beauty and let people find the real her instead of judging her for her beauty, she was more reserved and liked her space at times. She loved being herself around her mom, Taylor; she just couldn't seem to let her personality shine with people her age around, it seemed impossible even as much as she wanted too. She knew she was adopted and that she had magical blood the pulsed through her veins and her adopted mom knew also. Taylor didn't want to keep anything from Emma, they were best friends.

She reminisced about the day she got the letter from Hogwarts, it was the day after her eleventh birthday. Her mom and her went out to supper for the night.

"Mail is here, "Taylor told her daughter, Emma, "It is the weirdest looking envelope and addressing I have ever seen."

Emma at the time didn't even think about what the letter could possible contain, "Open it, mom," Emma said to her mom, not mean but just straightforward.

"Wow this is weird; it says you need a caldron, a wand…. Wait I know what this is…You have been accepted to Hogwarts." Taylor said and pulsated with happiness as her own daughter was accepted to the most prestige school of Witchcraft in the country.

"No way"

As, Emma sat on the ground and finished writing, her mom came in. "Honey, i want you to know something."

"Sure Mom, what is it?" Emma spoke with caution as the words came off her tongue and sounded bitter in her mouth.

"When you go to Hogwarts, you will most likely find out my deepest secrect, which is that. . . . ." Her words came to a close as she regretted never telling her daughter that she was adopted as a small child, and that her adopted mother was a squib.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Emma's tears fell down her check while slowly dropping off the neck of her check, she had never felt so betrayed in her life, her mom had always told her everything and for her to keep this from her hurt her with so much pain she didnt know what to do. It felt as if her heart has been riped out of her chest. Everything she has every knew was false, not real, fake, she could not fathom why her mother did not tell her. But for now she would forget what her mother had done to her and leave for Platform Nine and Three Quarters and pick up her supplies at Diagon Alley.

Wrapping her scarf snuggly around her neck, as she open the door while the bitter cold hit her full force as she fought back tears. She rode the trolley to thempub, where Tom would show her how to arrive in Diagon Alley.

''"Would you like something to drink to warm your heart, lad" He asked as she shivered inside and outside.

"I don't think anything will warm my heart, but thank you" She said with solemn as she step onto the pathway where Tom would tap the appropriate bricks to open the busy alley way.

Diagon Alley is the wizardry worlds modern Day Wal-Mart, you can get anything and everything there and always for the everyday low price you will love. You can find anything you need and that is just what Emma did, while getting many fleeting glances in her direction which she didn't understand why.

She left the busy alley way after aquiring her appropriate class materials. A few more glances later and she was on her way to Platform Nine and Three Quaters for the train to Hogwarts and she missed her mom and longed for her arms around her ,but she didnt know who was her mom anymore. She just needed comfort and love to supress the fellings of nervousness of being a first year. She boarded the train, thankfully she knew how to get on the platform even though no one has told her. She rushed to the brick wall always waiting for the impact but it never came, into the platform she went and her heart saddened as she saw parents kissing their children goodbye while they took advantage how great that is in life.

She made her way onto the train, she opened a empty compartment put her things away and went to sleep because she was fairly exhausted. She wanted to be left alone and to just be away where nobody would bother her. And in minutes she was asleep.

_Author's Note:_

_ This is my first time ever writing a Harry Potter Fan Fic and i am so nervous i know it sucks but i am not really a writer anyway but i thought i would try. please dont leave awful comments because my self estime would die. Hope you enjoy even tho it isnt that good and i dont know where it will go.  
_


End file.
